¿es odio o es amor?
by lebooxboo
Summary: Isidora una chica de 16 años tiene que mudarse por el trabajo de su madre a Londres. En esa ciudad muchas cosas le sucederá, amor, amistad, odio...
1. Isidora

**Capitulo 1: Isidora.**

X: Isidora…-una voz muy conocida llamaba, y cada ves más cerca.-

Isidora: ¿Qué? ¿quién es? D: - dijo ésta con un tanto asombro

X: ISIDORA ESTEPHANIA!

* * *

Isidora: -Despertando- D:!!! ¿mamá? -.-

Mamá: si, ¿quien más? ¿tu pololo? YA DESPIERTA!

Isidora: pero si son las 7.10 de la mañana ¬¬ déjame dormir -.- y no me recuerdes a mi Lito…

Mamá: NADA DE DEJARTE DORMIR- decía ésta muy furiosa.- TIENES QUE IR AL COLEGIO!

Isidora: O_O colegio?? DIOS MIO COMO NO ME DESPIERTAS ANTES!!-dijo saltando de la cama y gritándole en la cara a su mamá.- soy nueva en el colegio, y,¿llegare tarde? D: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mamá: solo apúrate ¬¬… el desayuno está listo ^-^

Isidora: _bipolar ¬¬-_dijo en susurro-

Bien ésta soy yo :D Isidora Esthepania Martínez Rossi :B lo sé mis nombres son hermosos *_* pero mis apellidos ¬¬ uff! Emm bueno como iba tengo 16 años, y me e cambiado de ciudad y país, de Iquique Chile me fui hacia Londres Inglaterra ._. si un cambio muy cambiado D: en Iquique tenía todo u.u tenía mi vida, mis amigas y como olvidarlo a mi amor llamado Lito con el duré 3 años el era un poco mas grande que yo nos llevábamos por 2 años, pero era hermoso *-* y ya hace 2 meses que no se nada de el… ahora tengo que empezar todo de nuevo en un colegio llamado "**The king school"** ._. horrible nombre no? :H pero bueno…

Les contaré de mi familia y un poco de yo! :o

Isidora: 16 años, 1 metro con 65 centímetros, delgada, cabello rubio, largo y liso, unos ojos parecidos a los de un gato de color celeste, era de piel blanca y sus mejillas rosas, siempre usaba un gloss color rojo claro y un poco de delineador negro, sus uñas eran largas y con 2 colores una uña roja y otra negra, así sucesivamente, usaba aros colgantes y rosados, también tenia un pequeño piercing en la nariz muy hermoso y brillante que le quedaba perfecto por que su nariz era más que perfecta.

Kelly: hermana menor 6 años *-* es hermosa cabello rubio y ojos color miel, era un poco mas morena de Isidora, era flaquita, lo único que le interesaba eran las Barbies, bueno como típica niña de 6 años ¿no?, algo traviesa eso si, le gustaba hacer maldades pero a un así amaba a Isidora.

Rosa: Mamá de Isidora y Kelly, una señora de unos 36 años, Alta pelo castaño y ojos celestes sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Isidora, claro Isi los sacó de ella.

Ella tuvo un traslado a Inglaterra, por eso deben estar viviendo ahí.

Rosa es una madre viuda, su esposo y papá de Isidora y Kelly murió hace 5 años, esto afecto a la familia pero todo de a poco se solucionaba.

Isidora: vamos Kelly, no quiero llegar tarde D:

Kelly: Si!! Ya estoy lista :D

Mamá: cuídense :) y que les valla muy bien en su primer día

Isidora: como siempre :P

Mamá: Isidora, trata de llegar temprano es que les tengo una gran sorpresa :)

Isidora: ¿sorpresa?-Dijo ésta un tanto confundida.-


	2. Nuevas amigas un enemigo

Maestra: Que alegría de volver a verlos chicos y chicas espero que este año sea mejor que el pasado, y creo… que vi una cara nueva aquí- decía la señora de unos 34 años mirando fijamente a Isidora.- Señorita, parece.

Isidora: ._. – parándose muy nerviosa-

Maestra: cuéntenos de usted.

Isidora: bue-bueno… yo… mi nombre es Isidora tengo 16 años y me vine a esta ciudad por que mi madre fue trasladada…

Maestra: de que país es usted?

Isidora: de Chile

Maestra: muy bien, clase un aplauso a su nueva compañera.

Todos aplaudieron a excepción de uno…

X: Buu (n)- dijo este con una mirada fría y molestosa hacia Isidora, esta actitud hizo que todo el curso riera-

Isidora: ¬¬ - esta lo miró con una cara de matadora-

Maestra: bien Pierre, ¿así empezamos todos los años?, Isidora quiero que te sientes a lado de Pierre.

Pierre: ¬¬

Isidora: _lo que faltaba sentarme alado del idiota de la clase-_ Pensó ésta.-

¿Qué se cree este idiota molestándome así? Ni siquiera me conoce :H

Pierre era un chico muy apuesto la verdad, alto, moreno, algo musculoso, cabello negro y unos ojos Cafés muy hermosos.

Era el capitán de Basquetbol y el más popular entre las chicas del colegio y de echo también de otros.

A la hora del recreo ---

X: Isidora, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?- decía una voz un tanto dulce y tierna-

Isidora: a, claro… y ¿sus nombres son? :$

X: yo soy Michell, pero me dicen Maik y ella es Valery pero le dicen Val :B

Isidora: :) mucho gusto

Michell 16 años, algo baja para su edad pero muy bonita, su cabello era Café oscuro y sus ojos café claro, era muy delgada, se notaba que algo mala para comer.

Valery 17 años, también era algo baja, y su piel era blanca, era algo gordita, pero a ella eso no le importaba ya que le daba igual lo que pensaban los demás, su cabello era negro y sus ojos igual.

Maik: Y, ¿viste a alguien por hay? 1313

Isidora: :$ pues la verdad es que no…

Val: si como no, en nuestro curso están los minos más ricos de Basquetbol (baba)

Maik: si po, como mi David *-*

Val: pero el más lindo y hay que aceptarlo es mi Seb *¬*

Isidora: Seb es aquel chico q se sienta detrás de Pierre? El chico de ojos celestes?

Vale: aww si ese mismo *-*…. ¬¬ con cuidadito que es mio

Isidora: ustedes pololean con ellos?

Vale y Maik: NO! :| - eso si fue un gran grito-

Isidora: -Tapándose los oídos- ._.!! si yo solo decía. X.x

Maik: ay, sorry por eso :P es que, que vergüenza nunca nos van a pescar u.u

Val: si, ellos son los meos minos y nosotras nada

Isidora: ¬¬ ustedes si necesitan urgente alguien que las haga sentir que son mejores que todas :H y para eso estoy yo (H)

Maik y Val: D: no hagas nada

Isidora: ¿por qué no?

Maik: no, que vergüenza si de verdad no importa tamo bien joteandolos noma

Val: si, mejor así… y oye… 1515

Isidora: ._. aw?

Maik: te gustó Pierre no?

Isidora: ese estúpido? ¬¬ bromean verdad?

**-Flash back-**

**Pierre: y de donde vienes?, de Fealandia?**

**Isidora: ¬¬ **

**Pierre: aa y no respondes por que sabes que es verdad cierto? :D**

**Isidora: ù_Ú!!**

**Pierre: ¬¬ L**

**Isidora: YA ME ARTÓ! –pegándole en la cabeza-**

**Pierre: x_X! para ser mujer y bien fea tienes fuerza..**

**-Fin Flash back-**

Maik y Val: wajajaja xD! de verdad lo golpeaste?

Isidora: ù.ú se lo merecía

Maik: eres la primera chica que le pega al capitán de Basquetbol

Isidora: :)

Uf u_U al fin tocaron el timbre para irse a la casa x.x ya era hora lo único que quiero es llegar rápido e irme a mi cuarto a dormir un rato.

Bueno el día no se me hizo tan eterno como pensaba que iba a ser por que gracias a la Maik y a la Val me divertí mucho y no me tuve que sentar con el idiota de Pierre *_*


End file.
